


Bottom Bitch

by Aoba_boba



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Actress Kaoru Seta, Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Uehara Himari, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girlfriends - Freeform, Happy Himari Uehara, Himari is Kaoru's princess, Kaoru/Himari, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned HaroHapi, Okay now that those tags are over, Oral Sex, Please give them an event together Craftegg, Rich Girlfriends, Smut, They're literal gfs don't @ me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Seta Kaoru, Vaginal Fingering, Very minimal dialouge, We stan rich girlfreinds, Wives, i love them, minor jealousy, technically a songfic, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_boba/pseuds/Aoba_boba
Summary: A glimpse into Kaoru and Himari's relationship and it's blooming.Based on Doja Cat's song, 'Bottom Bitch'!
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Uehara Himari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Bottom Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Self-indulgent with my fics? No, never- But being serious, KaoHima really remind of this song and I just had to write something for them eventually so, combined the two and this was the result! I'm really satsified with how this turned out, so :^)

_"That's my hoe, that's my doe, that's my glow up"_

__

While it had been well known for Kaoru to flirt with every girl she'd come in eye contact with back in high school, she had unexpectedly fallen for Himari, which shocked the girl in question but not herself so much. Himari in her high-school self, was adorable, cheerful and fun to be around, not saying that the members of HaroHapi weren't entertaining to be around but sometimes when Kaoru just wanted to unwind and relax but still have fun, Himari filled that role. 

She would meet the girl after classes, by request or by fate and if neither were busy, they would go out together; shopping, the movies, the park or even Himari's house at times to just let them both bask in each other's presence and unwind. It would usually be the two of them, lazing around together letting the stress of the day fade away. 

Kaoru would usually let up on flirting in these times just enough so that Himari wouldn't have a heart attack but still be sufficient in making the pink haired girl melt at every syllable. These interactions had Kaoru slowly finding that she wanted to dedicate herself to Himari. Would she still give flattery and compliments to every female she'd made eye contact with? Yes, but she also wanted Himari to know that she was special, that she felt something more for her than she did with the other ladies. Thus, she confessed and the feelings were reciprocated. 

__

_"If you talkin' shit, wipe your spit off my nuts, grow up"_

__

Once the two had started dating, Kaoru, as a person, wanted to show off Himari. Declare it to the entire world that Himari was her kitten and her princess, not anybody else's. Himari had been quite embarrassed by the whole matter but she knew that it was just in her lovers nature and in actuality, throwing aside her embarrassment, it had made her extremely happy. Being shown off as the girlfriend to someone like Kaoru had made her feel powerful, like she was sitting on top of the universe in a queen's throne. But, with all couples, there were rumors to fly and jealousy to brew. 

Kaoru had gained a lot of fans in her time, from her acting and from being a member of HaroHapi. Regardless to how they'd became fans of Kaoru's, they were her fans and while many were happy and supportive, many were also not. Rumors had flown that Himari was paying Kaoru to date her, that the two weren't actually lovers or that Kaoru had side pieces. While Himari did her best not to let their rumors affect her, she had been weak hearted for a moment and let herself fall. She'd gone to Kaoru, telling her that the rumors were hurting and once Kaoru was notified, the rumors were shut down immediately. While using flowery language was her favorite, Kaoru also knew how to curse and that, she did. 

Once the rumors had died down, Kaoru had returned to showing off Himari as her lover and prosperity was returned. 

__

_"That's my bottom bitch, 'Cause she bout it bitch, and I'm proud of it"_

__

Now that they were older and had been dating for so long, Himari had grown to adore being shown off by her girlfriend. She felt like the spotlight was constantly shining on her whenever she held hands with Kaoru while shopping or said purple haired girl would gently lean down and plant a kiss on her forehead or cheek while idling in public. 

It didn't help that Kaoru was a fairly well known actress and that they had money. Himari knew how to spend, sometimes self indulging but most of the time, she knew what she was doing. 

Housing, cars, jewelry, and outfits, Himari knew what to do and Kaoru wouldn't lie and say that she didn't adore when Himari would come to her while she sat in their living room reading over a script for her next play, set herself on Kaoru's lap, straddling her and leaning in close to her girlfriend to show off a recent purchase of a new necklace, a new choker or a new perfume. It drove Kaoru wild and she adored it. 

Himari had grown to have a lot of confidence and Kaoru couldn't be anymore proud. 

__

_"That's why the bitch my bottom, And she look like a model"_

__

Kaoru had thought was Himari was one of the most gorgeous girls she'd ever laid eyes on, her fair skin, bright green eyes and pale pink hair to top it all off. Himari was beautiful to her in casual everyday life but Kaoru had truly believed that Himari looked like a Goddess when they had sex. 

"Kaoru-!" Himari whimpers when Kaoru would slowly push her fingers in. Kaoru grins in response, heart swelling when she would hear how her girlfriend called out to her. 

"Himari-chan, you're so beautiful, you know that, princess?" Kaoru says, speeding the pace of her fingers. 

Himari lets out a gasp and multiple whimpers that were beginning to increase in volume and turn into moans. 

Kaoru would never get enough of this sight, it spurred her on so much that she thought her heart would burst with every glance she took of the other girl. Bright green eyes filled with tears from pleasure, hair framing her head as if she were angel with a halo framing her and fair skin that was covered bite-marks, turning the light skin into a deep shade of purple. 

__

_"Baby gon' get it her way, baby don't keep me waiting"_

__

Himari didn't ask Kaoru for much because most of the time, it wasn't worth asking for but one of the things she did ask for trying new things during their sensual times together. 

"A-ah! Kao-!" Himari practically screams when Kaoru sticks her tongue inside. 

Himari had requested that Kaoru eat her out since it had been one of the things they'd never done in all their years of being together. Himari had imagined how good it could feel but this was something she hadn't expected at all. Kaoru's tongue was a foreign feeling to her entrance and she could only whine and grip the sheets behind her to stay grounded. 

"K-kao! Hnn! Ah!" Himari moans, gasping into the hot air. 

Kaoru chuckles in response, lifting her head from in between her girlfriend's legs to drink up the sight of her lover. 

"You look stunning right now, Himari-chan. I trust that it feels good?" 

_"Y-yes it does, it feels amazing, Kaoru," Himari responds, stuttering and panting._

Kaoru chuckles again and goes to dip her head back between her partners legs before saying, "I'm glad that it feels good for you, my love. Now, I believe that you won't keep me waiting now, will you? Won't you let yourself go for me, please?" 

__

_"She my bottom bitch"_

__

Himari had waited years for this, ever since she turned eighteen. By the time Himari had turned eighteen nearing the start of her third year at Haneoka, Kaoru had already gone off to college and into the adult world. Luckily, during their separation by schooling, it was still very easy to meet and spend time together and even if hadn't been, Kaoru would've made it possible. 

Kaoru made everything that seemed impossible, seem possible. She had that effect, the effect to make Himari's wildest dreams and imaginations come into fruition as if it was easy as counting to three. 

And it had all started the day she asked Himari to go out with her. So now, when Kaoru stands in front of her on a single knee in their living room, holding up a ring, and asking for her hand in marriage, Himari can only let her tears flow from her eyes and roll down her cheeks until she's sobbing like a toddler. She tackles the taller girl into a hug which results in both of them falling to the floor with Kaoru underneath her. Himari can't be bothered to hold her sobs back so she doesn't, crying into her newly-wife's neck, tears falling into purple hair. 

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Kaoru!" 

When Kaoru hears Himari's response, she struggles to hold her own tears back, not wanting both of them to end up like crying preschoolers. She wraps one arm around the smaller girl's waist and the other is used to reach and stroke her hair softly as she continues to cry. Even though Himari can't see it, Kaoru is grinning from ear to ear like an idiot, it's one of the happiest days of her life. 

"Thank you, Himari, for making me this happy. I love you," Kaoru quietly murmurs into the girls ear. 

Through sniffles and tears and struggles to breathe, Himari lets out a small response of, "I love you too, Kaoru." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ig:  
> hinata_ji, Feel free to come scream at me about KaoHima or any of the Bandori girls :^)


End file.
